Actuatable occupant restraint systems are used to help protect occupants of a vehicle in the event of a vehicle crash. Such an actuatable occupant restraint system may include an inflatable occupant restraint device, such as an air bag, to help protect a vehicle occupant in the event of a side impact crash.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,935,182 to Foo et al., assigned to TRW Inc., discloses a method and apparatus for discriminating a vehicle crash condition using virtual sensing. U.S. Pat. No. 6,520,536 to Foo et al., also assigned to TRW Inc., discloses a method and apparatus for controlling an occupant side restraining device using vehicle side mounted accelerometers to provide an enhanced side safing function. U.S. Pat. No. 6,529,810 to Foo et al., also assigned to TRW Inc., discloses a method and apparatus for controlling an actuatable multistage restraint device using several thresholds based on transverse acceleration. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0255575 to Foo et al., assigned to TRW Automotive U.S. LLC, discloses a method and apparatus for controlling an actuatable restraining device using XY side satellite accelerometers.